Episode 6
Episode 6 debuted 7 February 2016. Summary Beowulf (Kieran Bew) gets to work re-building the town’s defences - a need that becomes even greater when iron-miner Greff (Joe Sims), is attacked by one of the most dangerous Mudborn creatures known to humans – a Troll. Usually able to keep these deadly creatures at bay, such an unprovoked attack spells unquantifiable danger for the people of the Shieldlands and must therefore be investigated immediately by Beowulf. Elsewhere, Slean’s (Ed Speleers) frustrations and impotence about his impending marriage to Kela (Holly Earl) escalate further when he misconstrues a private conversation between Elvina (Laura Donnelly) and Beowulf; tensions spill over, leading the men to blows. It’s the last straw for Slean who leaves for Bregan to see Abrecan (Elliott Cowan) - marking an end to his loyalties to Rheda (Joanne Whalley). With the threat of the Mudborn creature looming, Beowulf heads to the forest with Breca (Gisli Orn Gardarsson) and Greff to steer off any further attacks. Beowulf soon discovers that the Trolls, who are usually fed salt to keep them equable, have been deprived of it, in an act that reeks of treachery against Herot. First things first however, with the Trolls on the rampage thirsting for salt, they’ll soon come looking for human blood which means Beowulf must act now to placate the threat - and then unravel the traitor working against Rheda. Unaware of Beowulf’s revelation, Slean arrives in Bregan to meet with his uncle Abrecan. Tensions are high but their deliberations are cut short as Bregan falls under attack leaving Slean forced to pick where his loyalties lie… Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Slean - Edward Speleers *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Abrecan - Elliot Cowan *Saray - Sarah Macrae *Jogan - Jefferson Hall *Varr - Edward Hogg *Hane - Lee Boardman *Lila - Lolita Chakrabarti *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Kela - Holly Earl *Greff - Joe Sims *Vorhelm - Samuel Edward-Cook *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Draven - Liam Ainsworth *Arla - Allison McKenzie *Vlade - Keith Dunphy Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Mark Hedges *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Director - Mark Roberts *Unit Manager - Nick Girvan *Script Supervisor - Holly Johnson *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Assistant Production Co-ordinator - Lucy Marr *Production Secretary - Chris Bevan *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operator - David Morgan *Focus Pullers - Steve Marles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Supervising Art Director - Nick Wilkinson *Art Directors - Frederic Evard, Elizabeth Simpson *Standby Art Director - Kerry Ellen Maxwell *Set Decorator - Pilar Foy *Production Buyer - Kim Logan *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh, Stephen Campbell *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Standby Painter - Paul Hemming *Horsemaster - Andy Butcher *Prosthetics - Crawley Creatures *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - James Allan *Dressing Props - David Hayden, John McKenzie *Standby Props - Matt Wells, Neil Smith *Construction Manager - Paul Ward *Rigger - David Ode *Assistant Costume Designer - Emma Howarth *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis *Make-up Supervisor - Sophie Slotover *Make-up Artists - Anita Brolly, Bunny Stanway-Mayers *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editor - Marc Lawes *Dialogue Editor - Michael Maroussas *Dubbing Mixer - Nigel Squibbs *Titles - Momoco *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *Supervising Editor - Dan Crinnion *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make up and Hair Designer - Christine Cant *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Music - Rob Lane *Editor - Phil Hookway *Director of Photography - Adam Etherington *Production Designer - Grant Montgomery *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2016 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Slean *Elvina *Breca *Abrecan *Saray *Jogan *Varr *Hane *Lila *Vishka *Kela *Greff *Vorhelm *Brinni *Draven *Arla *Vlade *Grendl *Barghest *Rennick *Tove *Hrothgar *Gorrik *Mara *Red Tongue *Bayen *Scorann *Skellan Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Grendl **Trolls **Barghest **Skinshifter **Warig Events *The Gathering Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Giant ruins **Bregan **Mere **Varni *Edgelands Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *Wulfing Raiders **Warfather *The Alliance *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep6week6/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes